28 jours avec toi
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Le Terrier pendant vingt-huit jours


**Titre** : 28 jours avec toi

**Rating** :

**Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi

**Disclaimer** : Pour votre plus grande déception (j'en suis sûre), je ne suis pas JKR.

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Le Terrier pendant vingt-huit jours

**NdA **: Pour ceux qui on lu la Nda de "sous un arbre mort" j'expliquais que j'avais pour défi (avec Pauu-Aya et AudeSnape) d'écrire un OS de Noël et que quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas du tout un OS de Noël. Donc je l'ai continué pour en faire un OS d'anniversaire pour AudeSnape. Mais après ça, j'ai du réécrire un OS de Noël pour mon défi. Est-ce celui-ci ? NOOOOON ! Car j'ai commencé cet OS et je me suis rendu compte que ça ne parlait pas assez de Noël non plus ! Donc je l'ai continué pour faire un cadeau d'anniversaire à Pauu-Aya !

Comprenez-vous quelque chose à mes élucubrations ? C'est la fatigue ! Je publie trois OS pour décembre ! xD

**Bêta** : Merci à Harryliada d'avoir corrigé cette histoire !

.oOo.

_**Premier jour**_

_Je n'en reviens pas que maman ait pu inviter quelqu'un sans même m'en parler. Je sais que je suis aussi un invité dans cette maison, mais tout de même... Je ne suis plus sous son toit depuis longtemps, mais ce retour forcé pour quelques semaines, si nécessaire, ne faisait pas vraiment partie de mes plans._

_Je suis là depuis deux mois maintenant et je m'investis. C'est moi qui fait la cuisine plusieurs fois par semaine, c'est moi qui dégnomme le jardin car mes frères sont trop fainéants pour le faire, c'est moi qui descends jusqu'au village pour faire les courses. Alors pourquoi diable je n'ai pas été prévenu des deux personnes supplémentaires pour les vingt-huit prochains jours ?! _

_Comme si le surplus de travail était vraiment le problème… Je me mens à moi-même ! Bravo Bill. Vraiment. Nous avons toujours été bien trop nombreux dans cette maison qui tient à peine debout, mais ça n'a jamais dérangé personne, et certainement pas moi. Je suis l'aîné, c'est vrai, mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il y a toujours eu des cris dans cette maison. J'ai toujours partagé ma chambre et mes jouets. Maman a toujours fait à manger pour quinze. Qu'il y ait deux personnes de plus ne changera rien. _

_Non… Le véritable problème est l'identité de l'une de ces deux personnes : l'homme dont je suis amoureux. _

_J'entends encore Charlie se moquer de moi… Cet idiot m'a raillé durant des semaines lorsqu'il a su qui était cette personne. « Bill est amoureux, Bill est amoureux ! » _

_Ben oui, et alors ? Moi au moins je l'assume. Du moins devant lui… Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Je l'ai vu mater sans vergogne Draco Malfoy ! Il a beau le nier, il est aussi mordu que moi. Mais non. Dès que j'aborde le sujet, il plonge la tête la première dans celui que je me désespère d'oublier : mon béguin pour Harry Potter. _

_Oui. Moi, Bill Weasley, briseur de sort, vingt-huit ans, héritier des familles Weasley et Prewett, suis irrémédiablement amoureux du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Quelle tristesse. _

_Je ne sais même pas à quel moment tout ça a commencé. Un jour il était un garçon, meilleur ami de mon petit frère, et le lendemain il était Harry, le beau jeune homme qui faisait battre mon cœur. Sa poussée de croissance avait été impressionnante, sa soudaine maturité à fait naître un sentiment étrange en moi, mais rien qui ne soit pas gérable. Quant au reste… Eh bien, le reste était venu tout seul, sans invitation. _

_J'ai soudainement remarqué les yeux intensément verts de Harry. Je me suis surpris à regarder ses fesses avec insistance. J'ai petit à petit réalisé que le jeune homme n'était pas qu'une icône de la Gazette, mais qu'il avait aussi des idées brillantes et une réelle envie de faire le bien autour de lui. _

_Avant même que je m'en rende compte, j'étais totalement sous le charme. _

_J'ai bien l'intention de faire disparaître ces sentiments involontaires, mais mon arrêt maladie, mon installation chez mes parents et surtout, la brillante idée de ma mère, d'inviter l'homme de mes songes pour les vacances, ne m'aide pas. Vraiment pas. _

_Comment faire pour oublier Harry lorsque je vais vivre avec lui durant vingt huit jours ? _

_Oublier oui. Il faut que je l'oublie purement et simplement. _

_Tellement de choses me forcent à prendre cette décision… Tout d'abord, Harry est bien trop jeune pour moi. Il vient de fêter ses dix-huit ans. J'en ai vingt-huit. Je viens de sortir de la période où l'on ne souhaite que des coups d'un soir et des histoires sans engagement, lui vient d'y entrer. De plus en plus, je me dis que j'aimerais m'installer avec quelqu'un, avoir une relation stable. J'ai bien essayé avec Fleur. Nous étions même sur le point de nous marier, mais elle n'était pas celle qui me convenait. _

_Harry vient de devenir majeur. Il va enfin pouvoir sortir et profiter de la vie, débarrassé de ses tuteurs et des études à Poudlard. _

_De plus, il est le premier petit ami de ma sœur Ginny et s'ils ont rompu l'année dernière d'un commun accord, je sais qu'elle est toujours attachée à lui. Harry était son premier amour. Quel frère pourrait faire une telle chose à sa petite soeur ? _

_Sans compter le fait que Ron le prendrait très mal… Il a toujours été très possessif, notamment sur son amitié avec Harry. _

_Non, je dois définitivement oublier ce beguin stupide. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus sensé. Je vais simplement l'éviter durant vingt-huit jours. Ensuite, je reprendrai mon travail à Gringotts, comme prévu, je trouverai alors un nouvel appartement et tout ira mieux dans les meilleurs des mondes. _

_Tu entends Harry ? Tout ira bien. Tout ce passera bien._

_Après tout, ce n'est que vingt-huit jours avec toi._

.oOo.

Bill avait trouvé une solution géniale pour être certain de ne pas croiser Harry le deuxième jour de cette cohabitation forcée.

Depuis le début de son arrêt de travail, quelques mois auparavant, il s'était contenté d'aider un peu sa mère dans les tâches quotidiennes, de lire et de se promener aux alentours de la maison. Il n'était plus vraiment actif et cette oisiveté l'avait ramolli. Il se sentait plus las que jamais et ne faisait que repenser à ce qui l'avait conduit à la décision prise par les psychomage de Sainte-Mangouste ; au fait qu'il était un danger pour lui et pour les autres.

Tout d'abord, sa relation avec Fleur, la belle française qui avait partagé sa vie quelques mois s'était soudainement interrompue pour plusieurs raison, le laissant abasourdi. Puis, il y avait eu cette agression qu'il avait subit une nuit sans lune par un loup garou qui l'avait mordu au visage, ne provoquant que des dégâts mineurs mais un traumatisme certain. Pour finir, alors qu'il était sur une affaire sérieuse pour Gringotts, il avait été séquestré par une femme folle, retranchée dans la maison qu'il était venu examinée . Lorsqu'il avait repris ses esprits le lendemain à Sainte-Mangouste, il s'était totalement effondré. Son béguin pour Harry n'avait été qu'un grain de sable dans l'océan de ses tourments.

Déclaré ensuite inapte au travail, les gobelins l'avaient mis prestement à la porte, acceptant tout de même qu'il revienne lorsqu'il aurait passé des tests psychologiques. Suite à cela, il avait dû rendre son appartement et venir s'installer chez ses parents et si sa mère en avait été ravie, cela n'avait pas arrangé son état.

Il allait mieux aujourd'hui. Ces semaines à la campagne lui avaient fait du bien, et s'il n'était pas encore apte du point de vue des psychomages à reprendre le travail, il avait besoin de projets, de bouger. Ne se sentant pas encore prêt pour voir ses amis, il ne souhaitait pas sortir d'ici, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment rester. Alors, il avait eu une idée : réparer le Terrier.

Le Terrier était la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi. C'était à la base un petit cottage, doté d'une cuisine, d'un salon, d'une salle de bain et d'une chambre. Quand Arthur avait trouvé un travail au Ministère qui nécessitait parfois de travailler à demeure, ils avaient ajouter grâce à ses faibles moyens, une extension sur le côté pour ajouter un bureau. A la naissance de Bill, ils avaient ajouté un étage pour une chambre supplémentaire, puis une nouvelle à l'arrivée de Charlie. Lorsque Percy était né, Bill avait dû partager sa chambre avec Charlie alors qu'une salle de bain avait été ajoutée. Un nouvel étage était arrivé en même temps que Fred et George, puis une extension supplémentaire à l'arrivée de Ron. La naissance de Ginny, quant à elle, avait apporté un nouvel étage et une nouvelle salle de bain.

Le résultat de ces années d'agrandissements anarchiques avait été une maison totalement alambiquée et branlante. Molly ayant déjà beaucoup à faire entre la garde des enfants et l'entretien de la maison n'avait jamais eu le temps d'apprendre et d'effectuer les sorts nécessaires à la restauration. Arthur, quant à lui, passait beaucoup de temps au travail et lorsqu'il rentrait, aidait son épouse ou passait du temps avec ses enfants. Ses seuls instants libres, il les passait dans son atelier à bricoler des objets Moldus.

Bill était certain que la maison était sur le point de tomber. Elle ne tenait que par la magie, mais celle-ci n'était pas infaillible. Alors il avait décidé, pendant les vingt-huit prochains jours, de s'investir au maximum dans sa rénovation. Il était très doué en charmes et les apprenait rapidement. Son père lui avait commandé plusieurs ouvrages sur le sujet, heureux que quelqu'un se charge de ce qu'il avait longtemps négligé.

Molly en revanche n'était pas très heureuse, hurlant que ce n'était pas son rôle, qu'elle allait s'en occuper, mais Bill n'avait pas l'intention de l'écouter. Sa pauvre mère se levait déjà à l'aube pour préparer leur petit déjeuner et se couchait tard lorsque la cuisine était enfin nettoyée et la maison rangée. Elle travaillait sans relâche pour veiller sur ses enfants qui ne la remerciaient jamais ou presque. Ils laissaient traîner leurs affaires au milieu du salon, ne prenaient pas la peine de ranger leurs chaussures dans le meuble prévu à cet effet, laissant leur mère trébucher dessus dans le couloir. Et Bill savait qu'il l'avait fait lui aussi à une époque. C'était en revenant dans cette maison qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'ampleur de son travail domestique.

Le seul qui semblait respecter Molly, était Harry. Harry qui se faisait si petit qu'il passait facilement inaperçu. Harry qui, lorsqu'il entrait dans le Terrier, enlevait soigneusement ses chaussures pour les ranger dans le placard, sous les railleries des autres. Harry qui proposait toujours son aide et se levait toujours pour débarrasser à la fin d'un repas. Harry qui souriait doucement quand Molly racontait les derniers potins devant un thé en milieu d'après-midi, malgré qu'il n'y voit certainement pas grand intérêt.

Bill, debout au milieu de la cuisine, se frappa le front avec la paume de la main.

Il se retrouvait encore à penser à Harry alors qu'il s'était levé pour commencer son travail. Soupirant, il traîna les pieds jusque dans l'entrée pour prendre ses chaussures qu'il avait soigneusement rangées. Il attrapa sa veste en cuir de dragon et sortit de la maison.

Le soleil se levait à peine et il était heureux de s'être réveillé tôt. Il avait bu un café et mangé quelques tartines pour se mettre d'aplomb avant de commencer la rénovation du Terrier. D'un sort, il fit venir une échelle de la grange de son père et l'installa de façon à pouvoir monter sur le toit, il la colla à la façade grâce à une autre incantation et s'installa au sommet de la bâtisse.

Il allait faire beau aujourd'hui et Bill avait bien l'intention de réparer les tuiles qui, à chaque averse, laissaient s'écouler une partie de l'eau dans le grenier. La goule serait heureuse de ne plus avoir à éviter les seaux posés au sol pour récupérer l'eau.

Après avoir léviter les tuiles endommagées jusqu'au sol dans l'intention de les jeter plus tard, Bill fit venir à lui les neuves stockées dans la grange et commença son dur travail.

Il était heureux de s'être levé tôt car de cette façon, il évitait le petit déjeuner avec toute sa famille. Molly essaya bien de lui ordonner de descendre pour manger un vrai repas, mais Bill en avait que faire. Il était heureux là haut, avec le vent et les oiseaux pour seules compagnie. Vers onze heures soleil commença à monter et tapait sur ses épaules, si bien qu'il sentait la sueur couler le long de sa nuque et imprégner son t-shirt. Il enleva donc celui-ci et après un charme de protection solaire, laissa sa peau exposée.

Bill ne descendit pas du toit à midi, au désaroie de sa mère qui envoya Charlie lui apporter quelques sandwichs qu'ils mangèrent en observant la vue.

« Maman est furieuse, » ricana Charlie.

« Je sais… » répondit Bill. « Mais elle ne peut pas m'empêcher de les aider. Cette maison part en ruine et risque de s'effondrer à tout moment. »

« Si elle savait que c'était pour échapper à Harry, elle te laisserait peut-être tranquille. »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça ! »

« Alors ça ne te fait rien de savoir qu'il est en bas en train de bronzer ? » demanda Charlie avec un sourire narquois.

Aussitôt, Bill baissa la tête et fixa son regard sur la silhouette fine étendue dans l'herbe du jardin. Harry avait enlevé son t-shirt et profitait apparement d'un moment de solitude pour rendre à sa peau l'aspect doré si caractéristique qu'il perdait toujours lorsqu'il passait un peu de temps chez ses proches. Bill savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec la famille de Harry. Il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante depuis la mort de ses parents le jour de la défaite définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Son enfance n'avait pas été très joyeuse mais Bill savait qu'il n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Ron et Hermione étaient forcément dans la confidence, étant les meilleurs amis d'Harry et Molly et Arthur en savaient suffisamment pour se lancer des regards tristes quand le jeune homme parlait de ses vacances dans sa famille. Etrangement, Fred et George semblaient aussi connaître quelques détails.

En tous cas, lorsque Harry revenait de chez son oncle et sa tante, il était toujours plus pâle, plus maigre, comme s'il avait passé ses semaines seul et enfermé.

Bill secoua la tête et répondit finalement à Charlie.

« Maman ne me laisserait pas tranquille… Soit elle me mettrait des coups de cuillère en bois sur le derrière pour que je laisse Harry en paix, soit elle organiserait notre mariage. »

Charlie ricana avant de croquer dans son encas. Ils restèrent dans le calme, observant simplement l'horizon. Néanmoins, Bill se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas baisser le regard pour voir Harry se prélasser au soleil.

Lorsque son frère redescendit pour aller travailler dans la réserve aux dragons de Scotland dans laquelle il avait été muté quelques mois plus tôt, Bill reprit son travail. Il fut pourtant bien moins efficace que le matin, son esprit et son regard s'égarant régulièrement sur le jeune homme quelques étages plus bas.

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher ce soir là, il pensa brièvement que les vingt-sept prochain jours seraient peut-être plus ardus que prévu.

.oOo.

_**Sixième jour**_

_Que c'est dur ! Mais que c'est dur Je me doutais bien que cette proximité forcée serait compliqué mais ce que je n'imaginais pas, c'était que ce stupide beguin deviendrait plus fort jour après jour._

_C'est vrai, je me rends compte que je ne connaissais pas Harry si bien que ça. J'avais eu un coup de coeur pour son physique, pour son apparente gentillesse, mais maintenant… Maintenant que je l'ai vu parler avec passion des lois du Ministère avec papa et Percy, que je l'ai vu les yeux écarquillés en écoutant les aventures dangereuses de Charlie, que je l'ai vu réconforter Ginny lorsqu'elle a rompu avec son petit ami… Maintenant que je connais chaque expression de son visage, je ne peux qu'affirmer que ce béguin se transforme lentement mais sûrement en sentiment bien plus profond. _

_C'est idiot… J'ai passé une semaine à bricoler. Le toit, les murs, les peintures extérieures… Une semaine à le fuir et pourtant, les quelques minutes quotidiennes passées à ses côtés ont éteint ma bonne résolution : l'oublier. _

_Cela fait de moi quelqu'un de pathétique ? _

_Certainement… Je ne sais plus comment agir envers mes sentiments, envers lui. Je ne sais même plus si je peux le regarder. _

_Mais je sais que lui le fait. Je sais qu'il me regarde et qu'il s'interroge. Il a remarqué que je le fuyais, c'est certain. _

_Il passe beaucoup de temps seul car Ron et Hermione sont très souvent ensemble, ils se découvrent, apprennent ce qu'est un couple, mettant sans le vouloir leur meilleur ami de côté. Harry passe ses journée à errer dans le jardin, et alors que je travaille, je l'observe, m'en délecte… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?!_

.oOo.

« … Et j'ai aussi enlevé toutes les moisissures du grenier, » expliqua Bill à son père.

Celui-ci allait remercier son fils, mais fut coupé par Harry qui était assis à côté de lui et écoutait le compte rendu de l'aîné des Weasley.

« Tu pourras m'apprendre ce sort ? » demanda-t-il, ses grands yeux verts braqués sur Bill.

Celui-ci se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise de l'attention qu'il recevait de la part de celui qui l'obsédait depuis trop longtemps.

« Mh, bien sûr. Pourquoi ? » répondit-il.

« Je trouve fascinant ce que tu fais à cet endroit. Je veux dire, votre maison est très bien Monsieur Weasley, » dit Harry avec un sourire pour Arthur. « Mais je n'ai plus l'impression que la chambre de Ron va descendre d'un étage quand je me laisse tomber sur le lit. »

Arthur sourit et Ginny se mit à rire à côté d'eux, écoutant elle aussi la conversation.

« Ne soit pas gêné, » répondit Arthur. « J'ai manqué à mes devoirs avec cette maison et je dois bien avouer que je suis soulagé que Bill s'en charge maintenant. Il est bien plus compétent que moi pour ça. »

« Justement, maintenant que je suis majeur, j'ai hérité des biens de mes parents et mon parrain, » expliqua Harry, la gorge serrée en évoquant les drames qu'il avait connu quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque son parrain, innocent et en fuite de la prison sorcière, avait été embrassé par les détraqueurs. « Sirius m'a laissé une vieille maison, totalement délabrée qui appartenait à sa famille. Je l'aime bien. Elle est bien située et près du chemin de traverse. J'aimerais y habiter un jour, mais ce n'est pas possible pour le moment. Avec un peu de travail, je pourrais peut-être l'assainir. »

« Pourquoi ne pas confier ça à des professionnels ? » demanda Bill, fronçant les sourcils.

Il savait qu'Harry avait hérité d'une grosse somme d'argent et que, de ce fait, ce n'était pas un problème. Le jeune homme rougit et baissa légèrement la tête pour cacher son trouble, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné.

« Oh… Eh bien… J'aurai aimé le faire moi-même. Je veux dire… Il n'y a pas d'urgence à rénover cette maison et je ne sais même pas par où commencer. J'aimerais entreprendre quelque chose et être fier de moi à la fin. »

Arthur sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Je comprends parfaitement ce besoin, » assura-t-il sur un ton paternel qui envoyait toujours des étoiles dans les yeux de Harry.

« Merci, » murmura celui-ci avant de se tourner vers Bill. « Alors ? Tu voudrais bien ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire doux.

« Evidemment, » acquiesça Bill avant même de se rendre compte de sa bêtise. « Et même plus si tu le souhaites, » ajouta-t-il.

Il eut sincèrement envie de se frapper la tête contre la table. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit le sourire lumineux de Harry, il n'eut pas le courage de regretter ses paroles. Le jeune homme était sincèrement ravi et si Bill pouvait vraiment être objectif, il aurait même dit reconnaissant.

« Super ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux me demander tu sais ? Je ne fais pas grand chose de mes vacances, » dit-il avec aigreur.

Bill jeta un oeil à Ron et Hermione qui murmurait au bout de la table, semblant dans leur bulle de douceur. Il les comprenait. Les premiers émois, le premier amour, sans compter les hormones, faisait qu'ils se croyaient seuls au monde, mais Bill était aussi un peu triste pour Harry qui semblait subir, même s'il ne s'en plaignait pas.

« Bien sûr, » dit finalement Bill.

Il s'en voudrait demain. Aujourd'hui, il voulait apporter un sourire sur le visage de Harry.

« Tu pourrais même me montrer cette maison, » ajouta-t-il. « Mon expérience en tant que briseur de sort pourrait être utile. Le manoir Black doit être truffé de sortilège et d'artefacts sombres… »

« Avec plaisir, » répondit Harry avec un sourire sincère.

Bill ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. La proximité avec ce jeune homme, apportait des papillons dans le creux de son estomac. Les sensations étaient comparables à un vol sur un balai. Peut-être même son tout premier vol.

_**Dixième jour**_

_Plusieurs jours maintenant que j'essaye d'éviter Harry. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours là. Toujours dans la même pièce, toujours dans le jardin, toujours à côté de moi. _

_Je n'ai pas encore donné suite à sa demande. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…_

_Une partie de moi, à très envie de le prendre sous mon aile, de lui apprendre des choses, de le connaître encore plus. J'aimerais pouvoir l'emmener dans cette horrible manoir qu'il redoute tant, et l'aider à se l'approprier. J'aimerais enlever toute la noirceur de sa vie. J'aimerais pouvoir purifier cette atmosphère sombre et le rendre lumineux, pour lui, pour que sa vie soit plus belle._

_D'un autre côté, je me protège. Je veux m'éloigner de lui autant que possible, pour ne pas être tenté, pour ne pas souffrir. Je ne veux pas subir de rejet. Non seulement je ne veux pas subir de rejet, mais je ne veux pas non plus connaître ce bonheur. Si par miracle, il venait à me rendre mes sentiments, notre vie - la mienne, la sienne, celle du Terrier - deviendrait si compliquée. Je ne veux pas subir les insultes de Ron pour lui avoir volé l'amitié de Harry, qu'il estime comme être la chose qui le rend particulier dans cette fratrie. Je ne veux pas subir les larmes de Ginny, le regard désapprobateur de ma mère, la gêne de mon père._

_Rien ne doit changer._

_Les travaux que j'effectue m'ont mené à l'intérieur de la maison, l'extérieur étant parfaitement rénové. De ce fait, je le croise plus souvent. Ou du moins, il a maintenant conscience de ma présence. Il est dur de se cacher lorsqu'on se croise dans un couloir. Je ne peux plus me glisser derrière un tronc d'arbre lorsque je le vois s'approcher, ou me coucher contre les tuiles lorsqu'il regarde le ciel. Je n'ai jamais eu plus conscience de sa présence que lorsqu'il se colle à moi pour passer une porte que je répare._

_Il a bien essayé de me poser des questions sur les sorts que j'utilisais dont il pourrait lui-même se servir pour son manoir, mais j'ai toujours esquiver plus ou moins habilement. J'ai prétexté une course à faire, un appel de ma mère, une envie pressante…_

_Quelle misère…_

_Je dois faire quelque chose. Je dois sortir de cette maison, de cette ambiance pesante, de cette gêne palpable. Elle ne l'ai peut-être que pour moi, mais elle me détruit._

_Ce soir, je sors._

_J'ai contacté quelques amis, et nous avons rendez-vous dans un pub branché de Londres. Il y aura Bryan, un ex petit-ami qui, je le sais, ne serai pas contre un nouveau rencard. Vais-je pouvoir le faire ? Vais-je pouvoir oublier Harry, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?_

_Ce n'est pas le moment de t'apitoyer Bill ! Ressaisi-toi. Profite de la vie, de tes amis, de ta jeunesse et oublie ce qui n'aura été qu'un rêve illusoire._

.oOo.

Bill marchait tranquillement dans le jardin du Terrier. Il n'avait pas travaillé à ses rénovations aujourd'hui. La soirée alcoolisée de la veille l'avait épuisé et il avait décidé d'une petite pause dans son travail, mais il y avait une autre raison à cela. Quelques jours plus tôt, sa mère avait annoncé qu'elle devait passer cette journée en ville. Son père travaillait, tout comme Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges. Ginny était en vacances pour la semaine chez son amie Luna tandis que Ron et Hermione avait décidé ce jour là d'une virée en amoureux.

Jamais encore, il ne s'était retrouvé seul avec Harry et cette perspective était terrifiante. Il avait préféré fuir dans la campagne environnante, que de rester enfermé au terrier avec l'homme qui hantait ses rêves. Il était dix-huit heures lorsqu'il s'était décidé à rentrer. Il flânait tranquillement dans le jardin, profitant des doux rayons du soleil, lorsqu'il sentit soudainement quelque chose tombé sur ses épaules.

Il entendit un bruit de tissu se déchirer et ressentit une grande douleur dans le dos. Un bref râle sortit de sa gorge et il trébucha en tournant sur lui même pour connaître l'origine de sa blessure. Quelque chose s'enfonça alors plus profondément dans sa chair et il cria à nouveau, sans entendre les bruits de pas se précipitant vers lui.

« Bill ! » cria Harry lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas. « Ne bouge surtout pas ! »

Faisant instantanément confiance au jeune homme, Bill s'immobilisa et regarda, de ses yeux écarquillés, Harry s'approcher de son dos et y saisir quelque chose.

« Voilà… » murmura celui-ci, enlaçant ce que l'aîné Weasley reconnu comme étant Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione. « Tout va bien. »

« Par Merlin… » grogna Bill, effleurant l'une des entailles profondes sur son épaule.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un chat croisé d'un Fléreur avait des griffes aussi aiguisées qu'un rasoir ?

« Idiot… » grinça Bill en lançant un regard menaçant à Pattenrond qui, maintenant descendu des bras du jeune homme, se léchait tranquillement la patte avant, les observant avec dédain et… ruse ?

Le briseur de sorts secoua la tête et écouta ce qu'Harry était en train de dire.

« … ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Il était tranquillement en train de faire sa sieste sur une branche du noyer. Tu es passé en dessous et il s'est mis à feuler avant de bondir, toutes griffes dehors. »

« Mh… » grogna Bill. « Je ne comprendrai jamais les chats. »

Il bougea le bras pour détendre ses muscles tétanisés par le choc mais siffla de douleur lorsqu'un lambeau de son t-shirt frola l'une des blessures. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il sentit sa main être enveloppée par une autre. Une plus chaude, plus douce que la sienne. Ne pouvant que haleter, il regarda avec béatitude Harry l'emmener en direction de la maison.

« Je vais t'aider à désinfecter ça. Je ne veux pas t'alarmer, mais je crois l'avoir vu jouer avec un cadavre de rat juste avant. »

Alors qu'il était traîné au Terrier, Bill réagit enfin, bien que faiblement.

« Je vais me débrouiller, » soupira-t-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas et retourne à tes occupations. »

« Mes occupations ? » ricana Harry. « Celle qui consiste à compter les nuages qui ont vaguement une forme de chien tu veux dire ? Ou mon interrogation profonde sur le nom que l'on pourrait donner à une couleur qui mélangeait le bleu et le vert. Du genre… Blert. »

« Tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire de tes journées ? » demanda Bill les sourcils froncés, sans relever l'idiotie des élucubrations de son vis à vis.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir d'ici, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je n'aime pas vraiment la foule, les gens, la presse… Mes parents sont morts depuis dix-sept ans et je suis toujours acclamé pour ce qu'ils ont fait… Je ne suis pas chez moi donc il est hors de question que j'invite des amis. Et puis pour Ron et Hermione… Tu sais… »

Ils étaient entrés dans la petite salle de bain du rez de chaussée et Harry dirigea Bill pour l'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire à patte de lion, les pieds dans celle-ci. Il était ainsi face au mur, laissant à Harry la possibilité de soigner son dos.

« Tu ne dois pas passer de très bonnes vacances… » murmura Bill alors que son t-shirt disparaissait d'un sort

Il ne pourrait jamais le récupérer… Mais y avait-il quelque chose à récupérer de toute façon ? Cela n'inquiètait pas Bill le moins du monde. Il regardait dans le petit miroir posé sur le bord de la baignoire et dans lequel il pouvait parfois voir Harry qui s'activait derrière lui. Il entendit l'eau couler et sentit le froid d'un tissu humide pressé contre sa peau.

« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, » répondit finalement Harry, nettoyant ses blessures avec douceur. « Cette maison est géniale. Je passe de très bons moments avec mes meilleurs amis et je mange de bons repas chaque jour. »

« Tu aimes vraiment être ici ? » demanda Bill avant de siffler de douleur lorsqu'il ressentit la douleur d'un bout de tissus frotter une plaie.

« Pardon… » murmura Harry. « Oui, j'aime être ici. Il y a toujours du bruit, c'est douillet et confortable. Cette maison est vivante et je m'y sens bien. »

« Je ne pensais pas… » répondit Bill. « Entre les leçons de moral de Percy, les blagues des jumeaux, la jalousie légendaire de Ron et notre mère qui est plutôt étouffante… Je ne pensais pas qu'il faisait si bon vivre au Terrier. »

« Détrompe-toi. Je n'ai jamais connu tout cela et ça me fait du bien. Mais assez parlé de moi. Où étais-tu passé aujourd'hui ? J'avais espéré que nous pourrions passer du temps ensemble. Avec tout le monde parti… »

« Je suis désolé Harry… Je n'y ai pas pensé. J'aime parfois partir faire une balade dans la campagne environnante. Il y a beaucoup d'espèces animales ou végétales fabuleuses. »

Le silence prit place entre les deux hommes tandis que le plus jeune continuait sa tâche. Après avoir nettoyé le dos de Bill sur lequel s'épanouissaient plusieurs longues balafres parallèles, il sortit une potion désinfectante de l'armoire à pharmacie et l'appliqua consciencieusement.

« Tu m'évites ? » demanda-t-il finalement, brisant le silence tendu.

Bill ne répondit pas immédiatement, pensant à son attitude et au fait qu'il avait sûrement été égoïste durant cette dernière semaine. Il avait tout fait pour s'éloigner de Harry, sans même penser à ce que celui-ci ressentirait, alors qu'il était déjà laissé pour compte par ses amis.

« Non… Bien sur que non… » soupira Bill. « Je suis désolé Harry. Je n'ai pas été très attentif à toi mais je vais me rattraper. Demain je dois boucher le trou dans le plancher que George et Fred ont fait quand ils avaient huit ans. Tu veux m'aider ? »

Par le petit miroir posé non loin de là, Bill vit Harry se fendre d'un sourire rayonnant et acquiescer vivement de la tête avant de se rendre compte que son vis à vis ne pouvait le voir et de souffler des remerciements. Bill sourit avec tendresse et eut envie de se retourner pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il n'en fit rien cependant et se contenta du silence confortable.

« Quand dois-tu reprendre le travail ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai un entretien pour juger de mon état le quinze septembre. A partir de là… On verra. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu as fini Poudlard ? »

« Je me suis inscrit dans une école supérieure, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Et voilà ! Tu es réparé ! »

Bill se leva et fit rouler les muscles de son dos et ses épaules, s'attendant à ressentir une douleur ou une gêne. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il n'y en eut aucune. Tournant la tête, il regarda son dos par l'intermédiaire du grand miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il haleta lorsqu'il ne vit que de fines marques rouges et boursouflées qui, il en était certain, seraient invisibles d'ici quelques jours.

« Wow ! Comment as-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Harry.

Celui-ci sourit et rougit légèrement, gêné par le compliment qu'il recevait.

« J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais faire de ma vie l'année dernière. Je veux devenir Médicomage. Je me suis inscrit à l'école et j'ai travaillé très dur pour réussir mon année dans tous les domaines requis. Et puis, quand j'avais du temps libre, j'essayais d'apprendre quelques sorts utiles. »

« Tu es très doué, » déclara Bill avec un sourire.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr… » marmonna Harry.

Bill prit sa baguette et fit venir à lui un t-shirt depuis sa chambre. Il l'enfila et regarda Harry ranger les affaires qu'il avait déballé pour les soins.

« Alors, Médicomage ? Quelle école ? »

« Canada. »

Bill se figea, les yeux écarquillés et regarda Harry qui continuait de remettre de l'ordre et de nettoyer les quelques taches de sang du lavabo.

« C'est… loin, » souffla le briseur de sorts.

« Oh tu sais… Je ne suis jamais sorti d'Angleterre et ici les gens me prennent pour… une sorte de dieu. J'ai besoin d'un endroit où les professeurs seront impartiaux, où je puisse me faire des amis pour ce que je suis et pas ce que j'ai été. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione sont là mais… »

« Je comprends, » répondit finalement Bill avec un sourire. « Et puis… Avec les Portoloins et les cheminées, tu ne seras pas si loin. »

« J'aimerais me couper un peu de tout ce qui me retient ici, juste la première année. J'en ai besoin. »

« J'ai fait la même chose lorsque j'ai quitté Poudlard. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Harry, se tournant vers lui.

« J'avais besoin d'être seul, de ne plus vivre au crochet de mes parents et surtout de ma mère qui est plutôt étouffante… Je suis parti en Égypte et ça a été une époque très enrichissante et captivante. »

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent alors qu'il écoutait les paroles réconfortantes de Bill.

« Merci… » souffla-t-il. « Je ne l'ai dit à personne encore, mais je viens de me rendre compte à quel point j'avais besoin de soutien. »

« Tu ne l'as dit à personne ? Pas même à Ron et Hermione ? »

« Non, je veux garder ça pour moi un moment. J'ai envie de profiter de ces vacances et puis… Je sais parfaitement comment Molly réagira. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à gérer ça pour le moment. »

« Je comprends. Si tu as besoin de parler de ce sujet, viens me trouver. »

« Merci Bill ! »

_**Dix-huitième jour **_

_J'ai encore passé ma journée avec Harry et c'était merveilleux. Nous avons réparé la vieille armoire du grenier et l'avons mis dans la chambre que j'occupe au Terrier. Mes vêtements auparavant bourrés dans un coffre sont maintenant soigneusement rangés. Maman était heureuse et nous a félicité. Elle a beau ne pas aimer me voir travailler pendant cet arrêt maladie, je sais qu'elle est ravie de voir sa maison reprendre vie. _

_Cette journée m'a permis de parler avec Harry. Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien et je le connais un peu mieux. Il m'a confié que cette année au Canada lui faisait peur. Surtout pour la période de Noël. Moi qui pensait que Haloween serait dur pour lui avec le décès tragique de ses parents le trente et un octobre, il m'a révélé que ce n'était pas le cas. _

_Les fêtes de Noël ont toujours été désastreuse pour lui. Ca ne se passait pas très bien chez son oncle et sa tante qui étaient toujours stressé pendant les fêtes de fin d'année. Leur maison devait être parfaite, le repas aussi, les invités devaient être comblé et Harry subissait apparement beaucoup. Sans compter qu'il m'a dit à demi mot ne jamais avoir reçu de cadeau de Noël avant ses onze ans. C'est invraisemblable ! _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, il a découvert ce qu'était Noël à Poudlard. Le château magnifiquement décoré, les chorales, les veillées devant un feu crépitant, les sapins scintillant, le vin chaud à la cannelle… L'esprit de Noël lui est apparu ce jour là et depuis, il s'efforce de le retrouver tous les ans. _

_Cette année loin de sa famille, de ses amis, serait compliquée. Mais il a espoir de surmonter cette épreuve et de revenir plus heureux encore, accompli, fier de son parcours._

_C'était si émouvant de le voir parler avec passion de l'homme qu'il souhaitait devenir. Car oui, il est toujours un adolescent désorienté et peu sûr de lui. Un adolescent qui a besoin d'évoluer, de se connaître, de se comprendre. Un adolescent qui rend ma convoitise malsaine. _

_Harry est majeur, certe, mais quand mes yeux se posent sur lui, je ne vois que ce qu'il veut me montrer. Je ne vois pas ce petit garçon tremblant qui se demande s'il vaut quelque chose. Aujourd'hui je me déteste plus que jamais pour ce que je ressens. _

_Et pourtant c'est comme si ces sentiments résonnaient au fond de mon âme, sans possibilité de les enlever au risque d'en arracher une partie. J'aime Harry Potter, c'est une certitude. Un peu plus qu'hier. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression que ce bonheur est à portée de main. Pas celui de nous voir un jour comme un couple, mais celui de le voir sourire tout simplement, et s'épanouir comme il le mérite. _

.oOo.

« Quel est ce secret ? » exigea Charlie.

« Quel secret ? » demanda Bill avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Celui que vous partagez, Harry et toi. »

« Nous ne partageons aucun secret, » nia le briseur de sort.

« Bien sûr ! Alors j'ai imaginé ces regards complices, ces discussions murmurées et ces sourires timides. »

« Quoi que tu penses, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Ils étaient tous les deux debout dans la petite cuisine du Terrier, l'un appuyé contre la table, l'autre contre l'évier, chacun une tasse de café fumante dans les mains. Les autres habitants étaient dehors, profitant du soleil de ce milieu du mois d'août, jouant et discutant joyeusement.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda Charlie, avide de savoir ce que son grand frère lui cachait.

« Certainement pas ! Il a simplement pris une décision difficile mais n'en a parlé à personne pour le moment. Je l'ai découvert par un concours de circonstance. »

« Alors il te fait confiance ? » sourit Charlie, comme s'il avait découvert un secret précieux.

« Apparement… »

« Et tu gardes ce secret dans le simple but de lui faire plaisir ? »

« Appartement… » répéta Bill.

Le sourire sur le visage de Charlie devint trois fois plus grand alors qu'il se mettait à sautiller et se dandiner dans une danse ridicule.

« Bill est amoureux ! Bill est amoureux ! Bill est amoureux ! » clama-t-il en chantant, riant lorsque son frère lui envoya la miche de pain précédemment posée sur la table.

« Ah oui ? » fit une voix goguenarde à la porte.

Les deux frères se retournèrent comme un seul homme et palirent considérablement en voyant qu'Harry se tenait les bras croisés, appuyé contre le chambranle de porte. Charlie fut le premier à se reprendre, sans pour autant être très utile :

« Oh ! Non ! C'est… Je… »

Le silence entre les trois hommes était palpable alors qu'Harry retenait visiblement son rire. Subitement, Charlie redressa la tête, regardant à travers la fenêtre.

« Quoi maman ? Oh d'accord ! J'arrive ! »

« Putain Charlie… » grogna Bill en regardant son frère partir et le laisser seul dans la pagaille qu'il avait provoqué.

Tournant la tête, il fixa ses yeux sur le visage moqueur de Harry, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire pour expliquer ce que celui-ci avait entendu. Nier n'était pas une bonne idée, mais peut-être pourrait-il simplement dire qu'il avait mal compris…

« Ecoute Harry, je- » commença-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

« Je la connais ? » le coupa Harry, les yeux brillants.

« Hein ? » haleta Bill. « Qu'as-tu entendu exactement ? »

« Que tu étais amoureux. Ce n'était pas ce que disait Charlie en se tortillant comme un enfant dont la couche est pleine ? »

« Non ! » nia immédiatement Bill. « Si… » déclara-t-il finalement lorsqu'il fut évident qu'Harry ne le croyais pas.

« Alors ? Je la connais ? » reprit celui-ci.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Allez, » le pressa Harry, s'approchant beaucoup trop près pour l'esprit confus de Bill.

Celui-ci se demanda brièvement s'il devait enfin tout avouer. Il serait honteux mais au moins le lourd poids sur ses épaules disparaîtrait. Harry le fuyerait comme la peste et le laisserait enfin tranquille pour qu'il puisse oublier ce beguin idiot.

« Je… J'aime… » bafouilla-t-il.

Il jeta un nouveau regard à Harry qui le regardait de ses grands yeux verts, souriant patiemment. Soufflant profondément, il reprit la parole :

« J'aime… J'aime les pizzas. »

_**Vingt-quatrième jour**_

_Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! "J'aime les pizzas" Franchement Bill ?! Sur la liste des choses les plus idiotes à dire celle-ci est en bonne position entre "J'ai couché avec ma mère" et "Je suis Voldemort". _

_Et, encore une fois, Harry a été tellement mignon ! Comprenant que je ne voulais vraiment pas en parler, il m'a simplement dit qu'il me payerait une quatre fromages un jour, avant de partir rejoindre Charlie pour apprendre la danse du bébé en couche… _

_Idiot ! Idiot ! _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser maintenant ?!_

_Plus que quatre jours. Un peu plus d'une semaine et Harry partira au Canada, je reprendrai ma vie, mon boulot et mon appartement. Harry fera sa vie là bas. Il y trouvera peut-être une petite amie, un petit ami. Personne ne souffrira. _

.oOo.

« Voilà… Ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que… J'ai été accepté dans une école. »

« Bravo Harry ! » cria Molly, se levant pour l'enlacer.

« Félicitations filston, » sourit Arthur.

« C'est quoi le "mais" ? » demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione était très perspicace, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Elle avait une sorte d'instinct pour lui qui lui permettait de comprendre ses émotions. Bill pensait sincèrement que cet instinct avait été biaisé par sa relation soudaine avec Ron, car Hermione ne semblait plus beaucoup faire attention à Harry, mais apparement, elle l'observait toujours.

« Quel "mais" ? » demanda Ron, son regard passant de sa petite-amie à Harry.

Hermione qui avait les bras croisés contre la poitrine, soupira et s'expliqua.

« Tu ne connais donc pas ton meilleur ami ? Il était si stressé qu'il a réduit en miette l'étiquette de sa bièraubeurre pendant l'apéritif. Il n'a pas touché à son assiette et ses sourcils sont froncés en permanence. Il n'aurait pas eu réaction si c'était simplement pour nous donner une bonne nouvelle. »

« Quelle déduction ! » siffla Charlie avec admiration.

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione en direction d'Harry.

« Tu as raison, » souffla-t-il. « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Il lança un regard à Bill, cherchant le courage d'annoncer son futur départ dans un autre pays mais aussi, le fait qu'il veuille plus ou moins couper les ponts avec chacun d'entre eux. Bill lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'oeil. Harry reprit :

« J'ai été admis à l'école BlueCloud, au canada. Je serai parti pendant cinq ans et… Durant la première année, j'aimerais ne pas du tout revenir en Angleterre. »

Le silence qui plana dans la pièce était presque insoutenable pour Bill. Connaissant déjà la nouvelle, il n'était pas sous le choc et pouvait regarder le visage des membres de sa famille. Tristesse, surprise, choc, même colère pour Ginny. Les jumeaux et Percy ne semblaient pas vraiment touché mais gardaient le silence par respect pour les autres. Quand à Charlie, il le regardait simplement, froncant les sourcils. Bill pouvait lire les questions dans son regard.

« Oh mon bébé ! » dit Molly en se relevant pour étouffer Harry dans ses bras.

Arthur se leva à son tour et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. Il n'essaya pas de le dégager de l'étreinte de son épouse, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner à ce jeu. Il se pencha simplement et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry qui sourit et se blottit un peu plus profondément dans l'étreinte de sa mère d'adoption.

Lorsque tout fut à nouveau calme, qu'ils furent tous attablé et que Molly avait essuyé ses larmes, Fred prit la parole :

« Pourquoi pas l'école Anglaise ? Elle est mieux coté et je suis sûr que tu avais des résultats suffisant pour y entrer. »

« J'avais besoin de sortir du pays, découvrir de nouvelles cultures, de nouvelles personnes… »

« Et pourquoi ne pas revenir la première année ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'ai besoin de me prouver des choses à moi-même. J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux y arriver seul et pas pour ma popularité ou pour le sacrifice de mes parents. »

« C'est tout à fait compréhensible, » répondit Arthur avec le même sourire doux qui le caractérisait. « Bill a fait la même chose quand il a quitté Poudlard. Il est partit en Egypte et s'il nous envoyait des lettres régulièrement, il refusait de rentrer ou que nous venions le voir. Il est finalement rentré après un an, plus sage, plus serein et avec les cheveux longs, » dit-il avec un rire.

« Ce n'est pas une période dont j'aime me souvenir, » grogna Molly. « Mais je sais que certain jeune on besoin de s'émanciper et de faire leur preuve. C'est inévitable. »

« Hé ! » cria Bill. « Quand j'ai annoncé que je partais, tu m'as fait la tête pendant un mois ! »

« Que veux-tu Bill… Il n'y a pas qu'à toi que ce voyage a profité, » dit Arthur avec douceur. « Nous aussi avons appris que nous ne pouvions pas contrôler nos enfants et que nous devions les laisser trouver leur propre voie. »

« Pourtant moi aussi j'ai eu droit à des reproches quand je suis parti en Roumanie… » grogna Charlie.

« Il nous a fallu plus d'un enfant pour le comprendre, » rit Arthur. « Quoi qu'il en soit, félicitations Harry ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu recherches dans ce voyage, et que tu deviendras un brillant médicomage. »

.oOo.

_**Vingt-huitième jour**_

_Harry est parti aujourd'hui. _

_Lorsque j'ai pensé à ce jour, je croyais que je me sentirais soulagé, que ce serait comme une libération pour moi. Pourtant, quand je l'ai vu transplaner dans la cour du Terrier, portant cette petite valise qui signifiait qu'il partait une longue période, je me suis senti triste. _

_Je me souviens de ma bonne résolution au premier jour : l'oublier. _

_Non seulement je n'ai pas pu l'oublier, ni oublier mon attirance, mais en plus je l'ai renforcée. Au fil des jours, Harry est devenu plus qu'un béguin. Il est devenu quelqu'un que j'avais envie de soutenir et protéger. Il est devenu un homme que j'admirais pour ses capacités de soin et sa générosité. Il est devenu, non plus la personne qui hantait mes rêves érotiques, mais celui qui était à mes côtés dans mes rêves de vie de famille. _

_Aujourd'hui il est parti et je sais que je ne le reverrai pas avant au moins un an. _

_L'aurais-je oublié l'année prochaine ? Quand il reviendra pendant les grandes vacances, avec une jeune canadienne à son bras, pourrais-je le regarder et le féliciter sincèrement ? _

_Peu importe, je le ferai. _

_Je sais que durant les prochains jours, les prochaines semaines, dès que je fermerai les paupières, je verrai Harry m'adresser un dernier signe de main. Je verrai ses cheveux flotter doucement dans le vent frais. Je verrai son doux sourire confiant. Je verrai ses yeux brillants de tendresse et d'envie. _

_Peut-être que je lui enverrai une lettre demain. Juste pour savoir s'il est bien arrivé, s'il se sent bien, s'il a besoin de quelque chose. _

_Juste une petite lettre. _

.oOo.

Bill sentit un frisson le parcourir alors qu'un courant d'air froid soufflait sur son corps. Bien qu'il soit habitué aux températures rudes, l'air ici était sec et fouettait son visage plus durement qu'en Angleterre. Il avait pris une grosse cape bien chaude, mais être assis sur ce banc depuis des heures, au milieu de ce parc enneigé perturbait sa résistance au froid.

Le neige était pourtant le dernier de ses soucis. Assis seul dans ce parc Canadien qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais vu, Bill repensa à ce qui l'avait conduit là.

Harry était parti depuis seulement quelques heures lorsque Bill avait décidé de lui envoyé une lettre. C'était juste quelques mots. Juste pour savoir si le voyage en Portoloin c'était bien passé. Mais Harry lui avait répondu dès le lendemain, sur un parchemin long comme la table, décrivant son voyage, son arrivée au Canada, décrivant son logement, sa première journée de cours et les personnes qu'il avait rencontré.

Bill n'avait pas eu le coeur à ne pas lui répondre. Il lui avait écrit à nouveau mais cette fois, demandant des détails, expliquant les réactions de tout le monde après son départ. Il avait parlé de son rendez-vous avec le psychomage de la semaine suivante qui lui donnerait - ou non - le feu vert pour reprendre le travail.

C'était ainsi que la correspondance avait commencé.

Ils s'étaient envoyés des centaines de lettres, chacune des enveloppes reçues étant soigneusement rangée sous le lit de Bill, dans son nouvel appartement. Au fil de ces courriers, ils s'étaient livrés un peu plus, avaient avoué certaines choses et s'était mis à discuter de beaucoup de sujet.

Cela faisait un an et quatre mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

Harry n'avait pas souhaité revenir en Angleterre pour les grandes vacances. Il continuait malgré tout d'envoyer une lettre par semaine à Molly et Arthur. Ron et Hermione étaient venus au Canada à Pâques et leur avait raconté la vie géniale qu'avait Harry.

Cependant, depuis le mois de septembre, le moral d'Harry n'était pas au plus haut.

Il n'avait pas souhaité revenir en Angleterre pour les vacances, car il avait prévu un road trip dans tout le Canada avec un ami, ainsi quand dans le nord des états-unis. Il avait pensé qu'une année de plus sans revoir sa famille de coeur ne serait pas très grave, mais une fois de retour de son voyage, dès qu'il avait repris les cours, il avait ressenti le manque. Néanmoins, il n'était pas revenu non plus pour les vacances de Noël. Malgré l'insistance de Bill, il avait voulu prouver son courage et passer ce Noël à réviser pour le bien de son avenir.

C'était le vingt-quatre décembre et Bill avait été pris d'un élan Gryffondoresque.

Depuis plusieurs lettres déjà, Harry répétait qu'il ne trouverait jamais personne. Prit dans son état maussade, prit dans ses études, il s'imaginait déjà finir sa vie vieux, seul, avec une quantité impressionnante de Fléreurs et un pull de Noël rouge avec des rennes brodés. Il était si exigeant avec lui-même, avait si peu confiance en lui. Bill avait voulu lui expliquer que c'était son moral en berne qui parlait, qu''il trouverait forcément quelqu'un car il avait tant de chose à offrir.

Harry n'avait pas été convaincu.

Il avait clamé que personne ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui, car même les fois où il avait tenté de flirter, même les expériences hasardeuses connues, même les quelques rencards qu'il avait eu, ne l'avaient pas convaincu. Il n'avait ressenti aucune passion. Personne ne lui avait déclaré sa flamme, personne n'avait vraiment tenté de le séduire.

Au moment où Bill avait reçu cette lettre, il était en train de finir d'emballer le cadeau qu'il avait préparé pour Harry. Ce n'était pas grand chose, une bricole. Cependant, il était certain de lui faire plaisir. Il s'agissait de la représentation miniature du Terrier, fraîchement rénové, enfermé dans une boule de verre. Avec un simple sort, le toit se mettait à scintiller de guirlandes et la neige tombait de nulle part pour un paysage de Noël féérique et douillet.

Aussitôt qu'il avait lu la lettre de Harry, prit d'une impulsion stupide avait été chercher son journal, celui qu'il avait écrit lorsque Harry avait passé vingt-huit jour au Terrier. Il y avait écrit chaque jour durant près d'un mois, épanchant ses rêves, ses envies, ses doutes, ses peines et ses espoirs. Et il l'avait gardé, dans une boîte, sous son lit avec les lettres d'Harry. Il l'avait soigneusement ajouté au colis, avec la boule à neige.

Puis il avait écrit ceci :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je ne peux pas attendre que tu te rendes compte tout seul que tu es important pour au moins une personne. J'espère que ce cahier te prouvera que tu l'es. _

_J'aimerais te voir. J'aimerais que nous puissions parler et rire ensemble. J'aimerais pouvoir te remonter le moral. Demain, je vais prendre un Portoloin et venir au Canada. Je ne veux pas m'imposer, ni te mettre mal à l'aise, alors je t'attendrai au parc Minto. Il parait que tu n'habites pas loin. Je t'attendrai jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. _

_Bill_

Et voilà…

Il était au milieu d'un parc désert Canadien, le soir du réveillon, grelottant de froid. Il était vingt et une heure trente et patientait depuis la fin de l'après-midi. Ses chances de voir Harry s'amenuisaient au fil des minutes et il commencait lentement à se résigner.

Alors qu'il se levait pour se dégourdir les jambes, il aperçut au loin, à la lueur des réverbères, une silhouette se dessiner. Elle lui était familière, mais Bill ne voulait pas espérer puis être déçu, alors il patienta fébrilement.

Il put voir que c'était un homme et qu'il courait, tenant quelque chose dans sa main droite.

Plus il se rapprochait et plus Bill osait y croire. Il reconnaissait les cheveux rebelles qui se s'échappaient du bonnet. Il reconnaissait les lunettes qui reflètaient les lumières de l'éclairage urbain. Il reconnaissait ce sourire qu'il voyait se dessiner à quelques mètres de lui.

Harry.

Il avait un peu changé. Il avait une nouvelle cicatrice à la mâchoire, que Bill savait provenir d'un éboulement durant son road trip. Il avait un peu grandi, s'était étoffé aussi et sa peau était plus pâle, quoique toujours parfaite.

« Désolé… » dit Harry, le souffle court, se pliant en deux pour reprendre un souffle régulier.

Il posa sa main gauche sur son genoux, sa main droite tenant toujours le paquet que Bill avait vu au loin. C'était un carton carré, tout plat, avec un gros noeud rouge sur le dessus. Harry reprit :

« Si tu savais à quel point c'est difficile de trouver une pizzeria ouverte le vingt-quatre décembre, » dit-il avec un rire joyeux en se redressant.

Une pizza.

Harry lui avait acheter une pizza.

Et là, sans réfléchir à ses mouvements, Bill s'approcha. Il saisit le visage de Harry avec ses mains gantés et le regarda dans les yeux. C'était Profond. Plein de sentiments. Intense. Il baissa la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

Il s'attendait presque à être rejeté, mais ne le fut pas.

Harry appuya le baiser et alors, Bill se sentit pousser des ailes. Il appuya plus fort et ouvrit la bouche pour caresser les lèvres d'Harry de sa langue. Il lâcha les lèvres puis les reprit. Les lâcha à nouveau et les attrapa encore. Il sentit la langue de Harry chercher la sienne et leurs permit de se rencontrer.

Bill sentait la neige tomber sur leur visage, refroidissant leur peau rougissante.

C'était bon, c'était divin, c'était tendre, c'était Harry.

Lorsqu'ils se reculèrent enfin, ils avaient tous deux les joues roses, le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes. Ils se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire doucement sans vraiment de raison. Bill descendit son regard sur le carton, se rappelant parfaitement de ce jour où il avait voulu avouer ses sentiments, mais n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

« J'aime les pizzas, » dit-il doucement.

Harry sourit et répondit :

« J'ai aimé passer ces vingt-huit jours avec toi. »

FIN

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_C'était donc mon cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Pauu-Aya ! _

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIRE PAUUUUU !_

_Bon, cet histoire était un peu différente avec les morceaux du journal intime, mais j'ai pensé que ça plairait à Pauu. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire justement à cause de ces passages qui m'ont déstabilisé. _

_Contraintes pour cet OS : Le titre, donné par Pauu-Aya, puis les trois contraintes données par AudeSnape : Bill fait une déclaration idiote a un moment, Pattenrond fout la merde, un des Weasley fait une gaffe sur les sentiments de Bill._

_Encore merci à Harryliada pour la correction !_

_A bientôt ! _

_Epsi_


End file.
